


You're The One

by silverseddie



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverseddie/pseuds/silverseddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I liked this girl the moment I sow her in the 6th grade. She was and still mean and abrasive. She call me names like dork and nub, and insults…but that is just what I love about her. I fell in love with her and knew my real feeling for her when we kissed on the fire escape." Freddie stopped talking and smiled when he sow Sam's eyes widen, " she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she has an outstanding curly blonde hair, and has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I've ever seen, and her smile…her smile is just what I need to keep me living."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. iLove You

Sam's Pov:

I sat there on my bed crying, tears going down my face, my eyes were all black from the mascara. I sat on my bed, wondering why this happened to me, I kept telling myself you're strong, pucketts never cry but not this time….this time I was indeed heart broken.

Ok, so you are wondering what happened, well I don't have time to tell you for it's a long story, all I can tell you I was betrated and cheated. You see, today, we had a party at the school, more like a dance or something. I didn't want to go, but, well, you know Carls! She kept insisting that I had to go. To be honest, I wanted to go but…..but I had no date. I badly wanted Freddie to be my date but you know, he didn't ask me, he asked Carly, surprise surprise! And yes, I like him…I like Freddie Benson, no, I Love Him. You can say I had a crush on him since I met him, and it developed into love when we kissed, and that's why I'm mean to him. By the way,this is between me and you, don't tell anyone!

Anyways, back to our story (sniff), I decided to go to the ball with Carly and Freddie. And guess what…little Miss Carly shay decided that I needed a date…and well I guess you know the rest. She got me a date with Jake! I didn't want to go, but I had no other solution so I accepted.

Here I am crying and you are wondering why this is happening even though I got a date. Well stop wondering .(sniff) I got all dressed today, of course with the help of Carly. I wore a long red strapless dress….it matched me actually, although, it was hard to walk. Carly put the make up on my face….and then…I was ready.

Carly and I waited in her apartment of course, until Freddie and Jake came. Freddie was wearing a beautiful blue tuxedo and Jake was wearing….a shirt? Hah, strange…..so anyways, I could see how Freddie was looking at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes, oh I wish I was Freddie's date….better make it girlfriend. I just don't know why he was staring at me.

Now, I'll just skip the whole story to the end of why I am crying. During the dance, I saw Jake with another girl, dancing….he looked at me and then kissed her. I didn't actually care about him, but what made me sad was that I was all alone in the ball, no date and the love of my life was dancing with Carls.

Yep that pretty much is the reason why I am crying. I am sitting now on my bed wearing my p.j.s and listening to my favorite song, running away…why my favorite….'coz it's the song that was playing when Freddie and I kissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Pov:

Sam was listening to the music when Freddie walked in her room. Sam quickly rubbed away the tears and stared at him.

"What are you doing here and how did you get in here?" Sam questioned Freddie in low voice. "Hey, I sow you running away and could've sworn I sow you crying, so I followed you, and ….the door was open, so what are you listening to?" Freddie said as he approached to Sam's bed. He sat down near her and looked at her. He smiled softly. She looked angry at him, she didn't want to tell him what music she was listening to, but asked him politely. "So, what about Carls, I thought you wouldn't let anything stop you from being with your love." Freddie started laughing and Sam raised her eyebrow as in why are you laughing. "I don't love Carly, in fact, I got over her years ago…in fact…there is someone else I love, not a crush, but a love."

Sam widened her eyes when she heard Freddie saying he was over Carly but frowned when he said he loved someone else. "So why would you want to be with me instead off being with the girl you love" Sam asked.

"Perhaps I should tell you who I love….by the way, you know her more than anyone" Freddie answered. Sam raised both her eyebrow, she didn't know more about anyone other than Carly and Freddie. She stayed quiet waiting for him to talk. Their eyes met and stared in to each other.

"I liked this girl the moment I sow her in the 6th grade. She was and still mean and abrasive. She call me names like dork and nub, and insults…but that is just what I love about her. I fell in love with her and knew my real feeling for her when we kissed on the fire escape." Freddie stopped talking and smiled when he sow Sam's eyes widen, then he completed, " she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she has an outstanding curly blonde hair, and has the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I've ever seen, and her smile…her smile is just what I need to keep me living."

Sam and Freddie stared into each other's eyes, and the leaned slowly toward each other with there eyes closed until their lips met. They kissed a passionate kiss for about 8 seconds and then slowly leave each others lip and stare into each others eyes. Freddie smile and interrupts the silence, "I hate you", Sam smiles back and replay "Hate you too" and they kiss on more time.

"By the way, I was listening to running away" Sam says after their kiss. Freddie smirks and kisses her again. "I love you" Both Sam and Freddie said at the same time and laughed.


	2. Thought you Forgot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three years! Now what? Did he forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that this is a series of one-shots connected to each other :P

3 years later

General POV:

Sam was sitting on her bed, looking at photos of her and Freddie. Today was their 3 years anniversary, although she was supposed to be happy, she was sad. She had sent a text message to Freddie asking him what was today, perhaps he can remember and why he didn't come to her house as he promised the other night, but he didn't replay at all. She thought for moments, drops of water started falling down her face as she looked at the pictures. Did he forget? Does he want to break up with me? Why hasn't he called yet, or even send a text? Sam thought, she was going to throw the photos on the floor when her mobile buzzed. She snatched it quickly from her pocket and opened it. It was a message from….Freddie. It said:

\---Meet me at our place---

She thought for a moment, what was that supposed to mean. She read the message over and over again until it popped in her head, why haven't I thought about it. She stood up and wiped her tears, hid the photos in her special album and gripped her favorite hoodi that was given to her by Freddie in her 17 Th birthday. She then opened her jewelry box, which she kept in it only one thing, The Locket. The locket that was given to her non other than Freddie his self, it was a golden locket, ((Sam and Freddie Forever)) was carved on it. Inside was a picture of her and Freddie smiling. She took the locket and opened it; she smiled as she looked at the photo and closed it. She wore it around her neck and took off to where she thinks Freddie is.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the Bushwell Plaza to the screaming of Lewbert, she rolled her eyes and went up to the eight'th floor. As soon as she arrived, instead of heading to Carly's house or to Freddie's, she went directly to the only place she could've thought of as their place, the Fire Escape. She walked towards it, that's when she saw Freddie sitting on the lawn chair, just like the day they had their first kiss, she also noticed the red candles and the roses spilled on the floor, she smiled to her self and held her hand up high and knocked, a very soft knock. Freddie turned his face toward her and smiled and gestured her to enter, as she entered her face turned from happy to angry, she walked toward him and started hitting his chest.

"Why…why haven't you answered my messages, my calls, why didn't you come Dork" She said as her tears started falling. Freddie saw her tears and wiped them off and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't see the message for my cell phone wasn't with me, and I'm sorry if I had you worried or angry, I'm sorry if you thought there was something wrong and I am sorry I didn't tell you, I was just trying to surprise you!"

And with that he leant forward, she leant in too as she smiled until their lips touched, they kissed for 16 seconds and break off to get a breath, Freddie touched her face and whispered, "and I 'm sorry I haven't told you this, but happy anniversary Sam."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later:

"I just can't get it, why didn't you at least tell me that you aren't coming?" Sam asked Freddie, as they were still sitting on the fire escape. "Sorry? Guess I forgot, I was looking for your gift and I thing it just slipped out of my mind, speaking of gifts, can I ask you a question?"

"Well you just asked me one, and what is the question supposed to do with the gift?" Sam asked confused. "Well…the question is kinda… the half part of the…gift" Freddie answered nervously scratching his head. "Well?...I'm waiting" Sam said. Freddie took a deep breath and stood up.

"Sam, I still remember the day I saw you for the first time in my life, your beautiful curled hair was bouncing on your shoulders as you ware walking, I could've seen the sparkles in you beautiful blue icy eyes, at that moment, I knew I fell for you, but I also knew it was hard to get you and it was." He smiled to his self and continued, "My life was hard with you in it, but it was fun, amazing, dangerous, risky, but most importantly, it was full of my love to you, who knew, the nerdy nub, dork, tech-geek or what ever you wanna call me would fall in love with this aggressive, rules breaker, ham-loving girl? And you know what; I knew it as much is you know it." Freddie took a deep breath and then sat down on one knee. (A.N: Like when people propose).

He took out a small black box from his pocket, and held it in front of Sam, "And finally, and now the we are together, I can only tell you that I'm the happiest person in the world and with that, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you….so….Samantha Liz Puckette, Will you give me the honor to be your husband?" As Freddie said those words he opened the box to reveal a diamond rind.

Sam was shocked, she didn't know what to say but the she took a deep breath and said, "You are such a dork, coz' if you are really as smart as you think you are, then you should've known that I would say yes!" And with that she stood up as well as Freddie and hugged him with happy tears running down her cheeks, "yes, yes, and yes."

They then break apart and Freddie took out the ring and slowly put it on her finger. He smiled. She smiled. They kissed. The end of story…..NOOOOO.

"Oh my god, thank God I caught everything on tape, I can't wait till I post it on iCarly!" Carly said, as she was standing in front the fire-escape, holding a camcorder and grinning. Sam and Freddie stared at her, then to each other and back to her, and both screamed in unison, "Carly."

Carly just took off running, Sam was going to go after her but Freddie stopped her, "leave her, lets enjoy our moment and I'll delete the video from iCarly, remember , after all, I'm the tech-geek" Freddie said smiling. "The tech-geek I love and will marry…I just don't get how Carly knew we where here?" Sam questioned. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and started laughing. "By the way, I love this locket, who gave it to you?" Freddie smirked. "Like you don't know!" Sam answered and they started laughing again.

They didn't know what their future was hiding, but they knew, that no matter what happens, they will always be together and that the world was smiling to them as long as the were smiling to each other.


	3. Will She Make It ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited day has come.....but wait? Where is the Bride?

It was a lovely afternoon, just 30 minuets till sunrise, some people in their house enjoying their time with their families, others taking care of their grand parents and others are stuck in a big traffic on the high way. It just happened, that in this traffic, was a long black shiny limo where a young girl, wearing white fancy dress which obviously seems to annoy her is waiting to get married in 30 minuets.

"When are we gonna arrive Gippy?" The young Girl asked. Gippy turned his head back to the blonde in white, he hesitated to tell her, even though they were 20 years old, it was Sam after all.

"umm, well..uh, we may take about 30 minuets till we arrive with this traffic" he stuttered.

Sam widened her eyes and the next thing she did was what Gippy feared the most, she stood up leaning since the limo wasn't of course that high, and suddenly gripped him by his shirt and made an eyes contact with him, "Look Gibson, My wedding is gonna be starting in thirty minuets, twenty nine to exact, and I need to be there now in order to prepare, now your saying we'll be there in thirty minuets, do you think I will have time to prepare?"

Gippy looked at her with his face expression appearing to be scared, didn't know whether to talk and risk his face bleeding or whether to be quiet and risk his arm breaking, it took him seconds to realize he didn't want a broken arm so he talked. "hum, no….but uhh, Sam I'm really sorry, but I cant do anything, I cant control the cars, I'm really sorry, you know how much I care about you, you're my wife's best friend for God sake, and you know I would do anything to make you and Freddie happy, and remember that I need to be at the wedding too for I'm the best man but Sam….there is nothing I can do!" all that was said by one breath, so he took a very very deep breath at the end. Sam stared at him and slowly pulled her hands off him and went back to her seat, she sat down and looked at the floor, that's when Gippy noticed that drops of water were falling from her face. "Sam please don't cry, your makeup is gonna be ruined", that made Sam laugh a bit, she half smiled and looked up to him, "Gippy, I don't care if it got ruined, I didn't even want it, I don't care if I was dressed in just a t-shrt and jeans instead of this dress, I don't care if my hair was ok or not, all I wanted was…I just want to marry the man I love." Just then her phone rang.

I keep running away, even from the good things

I keep running away, even from the good things

"Hello"

"Sam where are you, do you know what time is it, did you know everyone is waiting, did you-" the young girl who was almost close to screaming was interrupted by Sam's big sigh."Carls, I know" Carly felt there was something wrong from Sam's cracked voice. "Sam are you crying?" Sam widened her eyes, she didn't want Carly or anyone else to know that she was crying, it's enough for her that Gippy knew. "What no! It's just that we are stuck in the traffic….and your husband is telling me that we won't arrive for at leas thirty minuets, Carls what to do….this is supposed to be the happiest day in my life, now this is making it worst, even worst than the day aunt Maggie banned bacon and ham from me!" at this point Sam was screaming in the telephone not even giving Carly a chance to talk, Gippy was surprised but her reactions and wished for a miracle to happen, who ever wanted to be with Sam when she is angry is crazy, except for Freddie.

"Okay look, com down, umm, could you please give me Gippy."Carly asked in her sweetest note, Sam shrugged to no one in specific and handed the phone to Gippy, as soon as he placed it to his ear and said hey sweaty, he almost became deaf of her loud scream, "Gippy, Bring her now, I don't care where you are, if it's two or ten blocks away I want you to bring her NOW!" Gippy had put the phone away from his ear, even Sam could hear her screaming, Gippy looked helplessly at Sam, and she herself felt sorry for him, it wasn't his fault! Sam gestured for Gippy to give her the phone and he did indeed. "Carly….Bye" and with that she hanged up. "ooooh, you do know Carly is gonna be angry when she see you for what you did" Gippy told Sam with a worried not in his voice. "Gip, she is your wife, I'm sure you know how she is when she is angry, she can talk for hours and hours and I don't need that now!"Sam answered as it made full since for Gippy. "well, what should we do?", at this moment, Sam stared and the air at nothing specific, thinking and thinking, her life depends on whatever her answer is.

"How many block are we away?" Gippy turned to look at the street they were in, cars haven't moved at all but he knew where they were, he turned back to Sam and answered in a questioning way "umm, two blocks away….why?" Sam smiled to herself and smirked, "Gippy, lets get the hell out of this limo" and with that, she looked down at her high heels, Thx Carly very much she muttered under her breath in a sarcastic voice, she took off her shoes and held it by her right hands, headed to the door, opened as fast as possible, and got out. Gippy was staring with wide eyes, as she got out, he looked at his seatbelt, hesitated a bit, but then it came to him, he was the best man, he was responsible, for Sam to arrive safely, so this time, without any hesitation he removed his seatbelt and took off to where Sam was standing, in the street.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as she started walking slowly but speeding every step. "um you know…..hesitation problem!...uhh Sam, you do know that people are staring at you...right?" Gippy asked back as he was walking and speeding just to keep with Sam. Wow, she is fast he muttered. "Gibson, I don't care if people are staring, let them mind there own business" and with that she sped more and more until she started running with Gippy barely catching up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hotel

"Did she come yet?"

"DO YOU THINK, THAT IF SHE WAS HERE, I WOULD LOOK LIKE THAT" Carly screamed at the groom standing in front of her. Carly was frustrated, the wedding would start in twenty five minuets and Sam hasn't arrived yet. Freddie looked down and had a sad face expression. Carly felt sorry for what she did and stepped a little forward. "Look I'm sorry Freddie, I didn't mean to say that or…scream, I know I should not do that, I mean I'm not the one who's marrying, but you, it's just that I've been waiting for years to plan a wedding, specially yours and Sam, and now that I had the chance I don't want it to be ruined!"

Freddie looked back to Carly and shrugged, "it's fine, I know how you love planning, just don't worry, I know Sam, she'll be here, nothing stops her" ending his sentence he smiled to his self remembering the times they spend together. Carly half smiled but the asked a question that Freddie didn't know the answer, "But why did she hung up on me?", at that moment, the great big doors where being knocked strongly and loudly, "OPEN THE DOORS I'VE GOT A WEDDING TO ATTEND" That was when Carly's and Freddie's faces turned in to big grin. Carly told him to go know for he wasn't supposed to see the bride before they marry. He nodded and moved along while Carly went to open the doors. As soon as she did, she was standing in front to very tired people, leaning to the walls, trying to catch their breaths, "what happened?" Sam could not answer but entered directly through the gates with Carly looking strangely at her. "Some one get me water" Sam said in a high voice. Carly turned to Gippy waiting fro him to say something.

"We…..had…..to walk…..two…two….two..."

"Two what?" Carly asked.

"Two...Blocks, huh….Sam's….idea" and with that he entered looking for water too. Carly stood at the door staring at nothing. She then smiled, closed the doors and went looking for Sam to find her in the preparation room drinking water with Melanie talking to her but obviously, Sam wasn't listening.

"…and you should not wear them again and oh, hey Carls" Melanie welcomed Carly as soon as she sow her.

"Hey….Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam turned to look at Carly and simply answered. "what does it look like, drinking water, taking a rest." Carly groaned loudly and strictly said. "Come on, we need to get you prepared, your makeup is ruined!" "And….your hair" Melanie completed. Sam glanced at both girls in their bridesmaid outfits and groaned a bit "Whatever."


	4. Why Did you Marry Me ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm, let's see, bacon, ham, fried chicken, holidays, sleeping, iCarly, friends, stuff" Sam listed. "Hmm, what about me?"Freddie smirked.
> 
> "Who said I like you?" she said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter i guess! Hope you like it :D

He stood there steadily just like a stallion, a stallion who's proud, and why wouldn't he be, in few minuets, he would be marrying the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He stood there waiting, all eyes at him, people laughing, talking, smiling.

And there she was Mrs. Benson, her eyes are on the verge of tears, couldn't believe her son will finally marry, couldn't believe that there was a girl who loved him for who he is, couldn't believe it wasn't Carly, but Sam….Sam…Mrs. Benson smiled thinking about her, the girl who gave her son hard time, who always insult him, hit him, punch him, call him names, the meat loving girl, or that what Freddie always call her.

Mrs., Benson looked at her son, who was grinning to no one in specific, "he chose the right girl" she thought, even with Sam's behavior, Mrs. Benson thought that she is a beautiful girl, a loving girl and to be loving wife, she knew that deep down in her is a soft side who cares for everyone, and knew that there was one thing that Carly didn't have, Sam had the love for Freddie, the love that no one had for him, and she had her ways of making him smile even in the hardest time, no one can do that, and the most important thing was that Sam, Sam and only Sam, can make her son the happiest person in the world.

At that thought, Mrs. Benson half smiled but was interrupted by the loud music, and people's gasp. She turned her face and smiled, here it goes she thought.

Freddie stood steadily, taking one very deep breath as Carly and Gippy, the made of honor and the best man making their ways through to where Freddie was standing, they were smiling but nervous, "What if something goes wrong", that was all what Carly thought about. On the other hand, "I'm hungry," was all Gippy could think about.

Next were Melanie and her fiancé Dan, as they walked she felt really proud of her sister, she never imagined that Sam would marry before her, did you? "Who knew" Melanie thought as she took small glances at Dan and the crowd.

Now, it was Lizzy and her boyfriend Jackson turn, met Sam and Carly at collage and became best friends immediately, as they walked, lizzy couldn't bare but feel happy for her best friend, "Finally" she muttered under her breath, while all Jackson could think about, "today I'll propose to her" as he glanced at Lizzy.

After the three couple made there ways through, and each is now standing on each side, girls in their long sky blue but beautiful dresses that Sam chose, and no one dared to complain about it not because it was Sam, but because they all found it stunning, and the men in their black tuxes, and red flowers in their side pockets, the moment everyone' been waiting for is now here,

Freddie took on more breath as the doors opened wide open, standing behind was Spencer with his goofy smile, and Sam….Sam…Freddie had his eyes widen to the maximum. She approached him with Spencer, all he could think about was how beautiful she was, how the dress made her look like she was the only one in the room, how her eyes where sparkling in the light, hair gold hair bounced naturally as she walked…..all this was just, he didn't know, he felt like he was in heaven but no, it wasn't, he came to the conclusion that her was soon to marry, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

In few minuets which felt like seconds, they were saying their vows, Freddie being nervous, stuttering as he was saying it, Sam joking and smiling but tears were captured, people laughing, smiling, Mrs. Benson crying, Carly hoping Spencer wouldn't make something catch fire, Spencer having his goofy smile on but proud of , who were once children, are now adults.

"I Do"

"I DO"

Those two words will now change their life's…forever

"I know announce you, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, you may kiss the bride"

That very moment, the crowd stood up clapping, laughs, cries, awws, and more where heard around the room, and the most important thing, "I love you" was heard twice by the groom and the bride as they leaned forward and kissed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((You better listen to the song now as you read the following))

((Imagine, like the seddie kiss fade out, and a new scene fade in where Carly is singing this and everyone is dancing))

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw you there, so beautiful  
You stopped and stared, so magical  
Then you asked me for my name  
And we took an uptown train  
Before you leave, get up to go  
I wanna know

Everyone where dancing, not slow dance of course, Sam said she would kill them if she had to do a slow dance, but instead, they were now dancing to a song that Freddie wrote for Sam and Carly was now singing it.

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
What do you like? before you go

"Who's Jeff buckely?" Sam smirked as she and Freddie danced in the center. "you really don't know him?" Freddie asked as it was something unbelievable.

"umm, lets see, I know a man named Freddie who I'm deeply in love with, do you except this instead of the whole Buckley thing" Sam smirked with on eye brow raised.

"hmm, I'll have to think about it" and with that he leaned and gave he a pick on the lips and resumed their dancing.

You walk me home, so wonderful  
It starts to snow, it's incredible  
Now we're walking up my street  
And you slowly turn to me  
You're three inches from my lips  
But before we do this

"Lizzy can I ask you something" Jackson asked as he and Lizzy were standing outside the reception in the garden. "Yeah sure", and with no delays, with no hesitation, he dropped down on one knee and took out the small box from his pocket and opened it smiling, "Elizabeth Elton John, I have fell in love with you since the first day I met you, and with that I will ask….will you marry me Lizzy?" He didn't need to wait, in just a second he was being squeezed by Lizzy shouting yes yes and yes!

 

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, I need to know  
what do you like? Before you go, oh oh

Gippy was nodding with the song his wife was singing, with a cup of red liquid that he had no idea what it was, when his phone started ringing/

"Hola, Gip's here"

"Gippy, come to the bathroom immediately"

"Spence what's up?"

"Gippy! I'm stuck"

"What?"

"Just come..Please"

"Okay"

Gippy hanged up his phone and shrugged, as he made his way through the bathroom, oh Gippy, if only he knew what he was getting his self in to.

Show me the place where you come from  
And the places you dream of  
I wanna know everything you are  
But before we get that far  
What do you like, I need to know  
What do you like, before you go

"So?"

"So"

"What do you like?" Freddie asked Sam like he dint know anything.

"Hmm, let's see, bacon, ham, fried chicken, holidays, sleeping, iCarly, friends, stuff" Sam listed. "Hmm, what about me?"Freddie smirked.

"Who said I like you" she asked back simply is if it wasn't the hardest thing. Freddie narrowed his eyes and felt…well, he didn't actually know what to feel, 'why did she say that' he thought, "umm, I….uh" he started but didn't know what to say, Sam looked at him and then smiled, "com down dork, your sweating….anyways, as I told you, I DO NOT LIKE YOU," and resumed her dance.

"Then why did you marry me?" Freddie stopped dancing just stood there, away staring at her.

Do you like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?

Cause I like Shakespeare? Jeff Buckely?  
Watching movies on Sunday?  
Do you like kissing when it's raining?  
Making faces in the station?  
Do you like, yea yea yea yea 

Sam grinned and came close to him, "Because silly, I'm IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Freddie let his breath out not even knowing that he was holding it.

"You scared me there for a sec!"

"I know"

"I hate you"

"Hate you too"

And their lips locked the moment the song ended.

"Thank you...and congratulations Sam and Freddie" Carly screamed.


End file.
